1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image pickup apparatus such as an electronic camera and to a recording control apparatus. More particularly, the invention relates to an image pickup apparatus such as an electronic camera having means for erasing an image file which was recorded after photographing, and to a recording control apparatus.
2. Related Background Art
Hitherto, when an image file is erased in an electronic camera, in order to prevent an erroneous erasure, there is used a measure such that the camera is made operative only when a plurality of switches are simultaneously depressed, an erasing switch is arranged at a position where it is difficult to be depressed, an advance notice for start of the erasure is displayed when the erasing switch is depressed, the erasure is inhibited when the image file is not transferred anywhere, or the like.
In the above conventional methods, however, the erroneous erasure cannot be perfectly eliminated and there is a case where the image file is carelessly and erroneously erased. There is also a drawback in that even when erasing an image file which can be erased, it cannot be easily erased.